Darren Shan Victim of Destiny
by xxunspoken-wordsxx
Summary: Darren Shan is back, with revenge in mind. Haunted by fierce visions of what horrors are instore. continues from book 12
1. Chapter 1

A/N I didn't like the ending to book 12, lol and I didn't want Darren to die.. So I decided to continue the story from with it left off, with a twist. 

I could feel myself rising, rising to paradise. There was a blinding light above me, beckoning me to rise further. I reached out to touch the shimmering veil of light, was it a gateway to those I'd loved and lost? I found my fingers slowly extending and growing closer. "Will I see Mr Crepsley again?", "What's happening back on earth with the war of the scars?", and "How are Annie and Darius?" were amongst the questions racing in my mind. The tips of my fingers were mere millimetres from a strand of light protruding from the pool of light. Suddenly, the light seemed to move further away, or was I moving? What was going on? A strange sensation coursed through my veins, I saw my life flash before my eyes on re wind. Was this an after effect of me giving Mr Tall my diary? Or was it something worse? Uncertainty plagued my brain as I plummeted, or was it the light rising further up? In the name of all the Vampire Gods, what was going on? I continued to fall at mind numbing speed. A sound of rushing water filled my ears, I was definitely falling but to where I didn't know. Strange voices echoed, mingling with the rushing water, a great sensation of pain….. then nothing.

I didn't know where I was, I didn't want to find out, I was perfectly happy keeping my eyes closed. A buzz of commotion was going on around me, muffled voices, I didn't care to listen. Numbness kept me unaware of where I was "am I lying down or standing up" I mused.  
"C'mon kid, Stay with me... can we have eighty milligrams of morphine over here?" A panicked voice said. As my senses gathered I felt excruciating pain mingled with icy coldness, I slowly opened my eyes as curiosity took over. I could make out blurred faces and shining lights, what the hell is going on? My breath came in short painful gasps, I attempted to sit up but a sickly dizziness clouded my vision and I had to lie back down. My mind buzzed with confusion and pain, my breath quickened. I couldn't breathe, I started to panic. A shadowy figure moved closer, something in his hand.  
"Calm down, you're okay… here, this will ease the pain" he said. Far from being comforted I tried to wiggle free of his grasp, I was too weak and started to lose consciousness. As my world darkened yet again a familiar face wit her beautiful dark eyes swam in front of me.

"Stay with me Darren" she whispered as I closed my eyes allowing the darkness to overcome me once more whilst thoughts of confusion and fear settled in the bottom of my mind


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open, was I dreaming or was I in reality? Had I really seen Debbie? I inhaled, taking in my surroundings; I was in an oddly white room, lying in a white bed complete with scratchy sheets, there was a faint beep of a machine to my right. I exhaled, "what's going on? Is this paradise… if it is it's painful and weird" I muttered to myself. Sitting up, I winced at the sharp pain in my side and the dull ache of my muscles. The dim light burned my eyes; I blinked, wondering where I was. Then it hit me, I wasn't in paradise, I was in a hospital room… very much alive. My mind raced, what happened to those years I spent in the lake? How was I found? Did my diary have any effect on the past at all? Why am I alive? I swallowed, finding myself to be panicking; I lifted my hand, examining it for scars, in sheer desperation, hoping that they were there. Sure enough, ten pearly white scars ran across my fingers." At least I have my vampire powers" I thought. I could find no logical explanation for me being alive, I was supposed to be dead, lady Evanna had told me so, 4 years had supposedly passed and I seemed very much in present day... a few days after I well… died? Then again, since when had anything in the vampire world been logical? Sighing, I mused with the thought of everyone's reaction when I say "oh, hey... I'm supposed to be dead" then it hit me, something must have gone wrong with Evannas' plan, I'm supposed to be dead, the war of the scars should be resting on the birth of Evannas' children from both Vancha and Gannen. I have to find Evanna and see what's happened! I threw back the covers to my bed and tenderly swung my legs off the end of the bed, taking a deep breath I attempted to stand, a wave of dizziness plagued me and I had to sit. "Focus!" I told myself, taking another deep breath an concentrating hard on blocking out pain I stood, swayed for a while and took a couple of shaky steps forward whilst clinging to the wall. Slowly, I edged my way to the window, taking miniscule steps; I peeled back the curtains to reveal a bright sunny day. I stood, entranced by the suns golden glow, not noticing the smell of burning flesh… Hmmm… BURNING FLESH!?!?!? Charnas Guts! I glanced at my arm, it was severely blistered from sunlight exposure and I was betting that my face would be similar. I staggered backwards in shock, repeatedly muttering charnas guts, unable to take in the fact that I must be a full vampire.  
"Mr Shan, what on earth are you doing out of bed, you should be resting" Startled by the shriek I lost balance and fell to the ground, glancing up I caught a view of a stern looking nurses angry features. Helping me up and back to my bed I endured her furious lecture of reopening wounds blah blah blah, it was enough to send me to sleep! Actually, I was becoming rather tired and as I fell back onto my pillows I became immersed in sleep

"The nurse said he was awake this morning... she doesn't know how he got the burns though, neither does the doctor… it's quite remarkable really."  
"Well, not really. Maybe the purge has passed and he's full vampire, we'll not know till he wakes up" There snippets of conversation awakened my senses, I knew both of these voices and my heart leapt at hearing the hushed tones of both Alice and Vancha. Opening my eyes I found them to be sat next to my bed, gazing at me apprehensively.  
"Darren, it's good to see you up!" Exclaimed Vancha as he leaned over to hug me.  
"Vancha there's som-"I began,  
"oh, well of course I knew you'd wake up..."  
"Vancha something ba-"  
"but I've been worried sick…"  
"VANCHA!" I roared, he looked at me offended look upon his face, "sorry, but I was trying to tell you something".  
"Why didn't you say so instead of yelling at me" he replied scornfully, rolling my eyes I took a deep breath, and then I reminded myself that they'd think I was crazy… I opened my mouth, and then closed it.  
"uhhhmm… where's Lady Evanna, its urgent". Vancha looked at me curiously and murmured.  
"Darren, you need to rest. Can't it wait at least until your fully healed". T looked down and realised something, I had healing vampire spit. I waited while Vancha and Alice went to the window to have a hushed conversation when I cautiously peeled back the bandaging over my abdomen and took a well aimed spit at it. The wound started to close, I spat again just to be sure and the wound closed up fully.  
"Darren, you idiot, what are you doing. Do you want to bleed to death or something?" I jumped at Vanchas scolding and toppled out of bed. "and now look, you're falling all over, honestly Darren you expect to get better, did that fall in the lake make you lose your mind!?!"  
"Hey, Vancha, get off your soap box a minute. I healed myself, no thanks to you. So can we get this show on the road or what? I'd like to see Evanna sometime this lifetime" I laughed, smirking at him. Vancha looked at me, dumbfounded.  
"The purge is over? Wow, this is a cause for celebration" I grinned and jumped out of bed, anxious to get out of the hospital and see Evanna.  
"What are we waiting for?" I grinned, walking towards the door when Alice stopped me.  
"For you to get some clothes, if you go out now you'd get arrested for indecent exposure" She said, half serious half jokingly. I glanced into the mirror and gave a yelp. I was wearing a backless hospital gown.

I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Vancha obtained from a shop nearby, as I dressed I took a glance in the mirror and looked at my reflection. I was slightly more muscular, and my biceps seemed to bulge more. I looked at my facial features; I ran a finger over a jagged scar on my cheek, a graze on my chin and wondered to myself if I looked older after the purge. I ran my hand through my hair, worry bubbling at the pit of my stomach. I turned and strode along my room towards the window, unclipped the catch and escaped into the night heading for the meeting point Vancha had scheduled. 


	3. Chapter 3

I ran along the cobbled streets towards the town hall. It was exhilarating finally being on my feet and running, I sped off faster with a grin on my face, marvelling at my speed and agility. I jumped onto a wall and ran along it with ease, I leapt off and landed a fair few meters away and set off at a sprint again. Rounding a corner I skidded to a halt in front of the town hall steps. I knew my way around my home town like the back of my hand and I was finally able to see it at its former glory without the worry of the vampanese. A pang of guilt prodded at my insides, Steve had not been brought back to life, he remained in the lake of souls for all eternity, all I wish is that I could have patched things up with him and told him that he was wrong; I wanted to be his best friend again, like the good old days. Perching on the steps I reflected on the good old days, the times we shared when we were younger, playing football in the school yard, sharing sweets on the way home from school, playing with poisonous spiders… yeah, that's where it began, with that stupid spider biting Steve. However, I remembered, Desmond Tiny had made our fates inevitable, it wasn't the fault of Madam Octa, and it was Des Tiny, no mater which way I looked at it. I loathe the man, from his garish appearance down to how he was the cause of my mentor, Mr Crepsleys', Death. In fact, I want him dead. My eyes burned with emotion, and I blinked back the tears just as Vancha appeared at my side.  
"I've just flitted from here to ten streets down and back, what took you , slow- Darren, are you okay?" I nodded, glumly "oh, Darren, you should be celebrating, if your feeling guilty about Steve don't be, he was a monster"  
"He was my best friend" I interrupted "this is Desmond Tinys' fault, I vow to get revenge, he's scum, scum on this earth!" I let out a roar of frustration and broke down into sobs. "He ruined my life". Vancha frowned, putting his arm around me.  
"Darren, Desmond Tiny might try to meddle in people's lives, but as you have proved, we make our own destiny, he can meddle all he likes but we still have a part to play in it". I looked up to Vancha, finally realising why I admired him, he knew exactly how I felt, and knew just what to say.  
"Thanks Vancha" I muttered.  
"Okay then, stop dillydallying, we have something to celebrate young prince Shan, you don't become a full vampire everyday, we must party hard, get drunk and have a humongous hangover when dusk comes!" Vancha exclaimed with a massive grin on his face, I laughed and stood by his side. "Now then young Shan, since you haven't learnt how to flit yet, you get your own personal escort on air Vancha!" I laughed again, climbing on his back as he flitted into the distance.

Vancha came to a standstill in a forest clearing; I was shocked to see how many people were there. Practically half of the residents of Vampire Mountain! The clearing was covered in a large canopy, it was like a large tent with tables of food, beer and seating for everyone.  
"Since it would take too long to go to Vampire mountain, I brought Vampire Mountain to you!" roared Vancha over the loud music, he passed me some ale indicating that I should get intoxicated. I walked through masses of people whilst receiving pats on the back (and from the rather tipsy vampires a good thump), some people grabbed be for a chat, talking about how the war of the scars seems to be almost over, others wanting to joke about me being a full vampire. As the night wore on I drank more, I sat at a picnic table with Vancha and a few other vampire friends laughing and joking.

Vancha, who was rather drunk, jumped on the table and started to dance, an elderly vampire called Kristen Varr joined him, I almost fell off my chair laughing at the sight of the two. They jumped of and started to drum on the table shouting "speech, speech, speech".  
"C'mon Darren, give us a Speech!!" Laughed an elderly vampire. I jumped on the table and grinned at all the face in front of me. Taking a deep breath I began with..  
"Hello...Uhhm... Thanks for the party, it's a blast and finally, I'm full vampire, so maybe they next time I'm on the bars my skull wont get caved in" I grinned as people laughed, " then again with some of you lot, you'd cave my head in for winning" I winked at them jokingly. "So yeah, here's to me being full vampire, getting drunk... and I forget the last one 'cause I really have to pee" Vancha roared with laughter as I hopped off the table and ran to the bushes to relieve myself.

An hour later, whiles wondering around I came across someone who I'd been looking forward to see, Debbie! I ran into her embrace thanking the luck of the vampires that she was okay, Harkat grinned sheepishly by her side.  
"Darren, I was so worried, when they pulled you out of the lake; I thought the worst" I put my finger on her lips.  
"Debbie, I'm fine, shhh, just celebrate me being full vampire, here, have a beer" I whispered to her, handing her a beer. She smiled, I beamed down at Harkat. "Would a little person object to getting a little drunk?"  
"Harkat….would love…to get…drunk even though….. Little people don't get… Drunk easy" Harkat replied as I shoved a beer into his hands. I staggered over to the main group of vampires and joined in with the singing and dodgy dance moves. I felt really great, absolutely invincible, and so divine. I jumped on a table to strut my stuff and show off, grinning wildly; I made my way down the table, dancing as I went. Shaking my stuff, I slipped on a pool of been and went crashing to the floor". Everything went black.

Someone was slapping my face, it was, when I opened my eyes I say it was Vancha, who was giggling mercilessly. "C'mon party animal, your dance moves are just too good " he laughed "I hope you don't mind if I don't copy them, I have to say the whole bumpy head bit was rather unneeded" I swatted at him and he laughed "hey, temper temper, it's not my fault you have two left feet" I laughed as he helped me up. I rubbed my bruised head, and went off for another drink to take my mind off it. I flopped down on a long table with most of the other vampires, many had passed out. Debbie came and sat beside me, I looked into her eyes, asking myself if we'd ever be together. I felt light-headed; I should say something, nervousness burned in my stomach. I opened my mouth to talk. And I was sick all over.  
"Darren you Pratt, you were nearly sick on me! You're such an idiot!" Debbie screamed and stormed off, leaving me sitting rather foolishly next to a puddle of my own vomit.  
"Darren Shan" I thought "that's most definitely not the way to impress the ladies" and with that I rested my head upon the table and fell to sleep.


End file.
